


Supreme Kai/Shin x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Supreme Kai/Shin x Reader

**A/N: Just a little drabble I wanted to make because I love Supreme Kai and there aren't enough stories for him** ᇂ_ᇂ **Also, I wanted to write something to feature another beautiful drawing made by Petit-Coton! She made Shin look so freaking adorable, I love it** ♥‿♥

 **Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the updates and having a fabulous day** ╘[◉u◉]╕

...

You made your way towards yet another decimated area on the planet, sighing to yourself as you looked around at all the damage.

 _I really wish they'd find someplace else to train..._ You grumbled inwardly, recalling watching Goku and his son sparring earlier while stepping over to a spot that had been scorched by some sort of attack. An image of the wonderful ferns and trees that were usually present filled your mind as you concentrated, envisioning enjoying this spot with your favorite Kai once it was back to it's former glory.

_I guess it's a good chance for me to practice..._

You kneeled against the scarred ground, placing one delicate hand to the planet as you let your powers flow freely. In an instant a lush wave of green sprung forth, making you smile as you watching the tiny plants grow.

"Much better..."

Not far away Shin watched you with interest, always enjoying observing you use your skills as you brought an unrivaled beauty to this world. 

_And the plants are nice too..._ He thought, blushing at his own mind's comment before shaking his head. It had been hard for him to stop thinking about you lately, well ever since you'd come to this world to be exact. Ever since Gohan had saved you from Majin Buu, you'd been living here while they trained, making use of your own powers in the meantime as you assisted in keeping this world as pristine as it normally was...

"Hi Shin!" Your sweet voice called out, interrupting the Kai's thoughts as he watched you send him a radiant smile before walking over.

"Are you finished for the day?"

"Ah, yes..." Shin replied, cursing himself for how awkward he always felt while in your presence. "Kibito is preparing some lunch for Gohan and Goku..."

"Well good. Then maybe this spot will stay nice for a while!" You teased, pretending to be angry for a moment before laughing lightly. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear just as a gentle breeze blew by, catching the hem of your dress and a few other [h/c] locks while making you look rather ethereal in that moment.

The Supreme Kai felt a familiar heat creeping across his face as he took in your stunning appearance...

"Let's hope so..." He said in agreement, hating to see your handiwork being destroyed.

There was a slight awkward silence between the two of you as you stood there, neither of you quite knowing what to say to the other as you suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I, uh... I have something for you..." You said nervously, trying your best to put your anxieties aside for now as you stepped a bit closer to your crush. "Here..." 

You held your hands out while sneaking one last glance at the man in front of you, spotting the tiniest dusting of pink on his cute lavender face as the corner of your mouth turned up.

Shin observed you curiously as a light energy began to swirl between your fingers, slowly taking the shape and form of some sort of flower. The Kai blinked a few times as he took in this strange plant's features, noticing that it didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before...

"I wanted to give you something to thank you..." You explained, handing the large flower to Shin as you grinned at his confused expression.

"It's a sunflower."

"O-Oh, thank you [Y/n]..." He said, accepting your gift happily while another thought crossed his mind. "But why are you thanking me? Gohan is the one who rescued you..." Shin admitted, truly wishing that _he_ could have been the one to save you...

"You've been letting me stay here while things are crazy on Earth..." You reminded him, instantly thinking back to some of the destructive chaos you'd seen before leaving. You shook those images from your mind as you let out a breath, knowing that the Kai's were the ones you should all be thanking.

"So thank you Shin..." You said happily, smiling his way and gaining a bit of courage before closing the distance between you two. 

You gave the man a quick peck on the cheek, smirking to yourself at his flustered reaction as you pulled back. Before you could embarrass yourself anymore you skipped away, giggling nervously before glancing back for a split second.

"Come on! We should get some food before Goku eats it all..." You reasoned, fighting the blush on your own face as you continued towards the house.

"Y-Yes... Good idea..."

Shin smiled to himself as he followed after you, touching his cheek briefly on the spot where you'd kissed him. Judging by how things were going now, maybe he didn't have so many reasons to be anxious around you...

...

 **A/N: Someone get me a tiny Shin to snuggle plz** ｡◕ u ◕｡


End file.
